Office Party
by Zoni
Summary: In the aftermath of an office party, William T. Spears wakes up in a closet with Grell on his lap. What might be a misunderstanding leads to an interesting night... and maybe more. Will/Grell
1. Chapter One

**Office Party  
**_Chapter One  
by Zoni and Midnight Voyager_

Little by little, William T. Spears slowly began to wake up. All that he could see was darkness, broken only by a small seam of light that outlined a door. Everything felt like it was spinning, and his head felt like he had pounded it against bricks. He could tell that he was inside of a small room, but beyond that, everything was a mystery. Try as he might, William couldn't remember how he had gotten there or anything that had happened the night before. Though he had no idea what time it was, he had no desire to risk being late for work. He needed to get out of there. His entire body felt incredibly heavy, and he wondered for a moment if he would even be able to move. Putting his hands on the ground, he tried to push himself to his feet. He let out a grunt and fell backwards when the heavy weight on his lap groaned. "Geez, Will, be a little more gentle, won't you? I'm trying to sleep!"

A sudden sense of doom descended upon William as he realized that his body felt heavy, because Grell had somehow fallen asleep in his lap. The night before suddenly came crashing back to him. There had been an office party. With the shinigami, it only happened once every couple of years. There was always so much work to do that they rarely had the opportunity to let loose. Many of the other reapers had been drinking, but William knew better. He held back and turned away offers of drinks, even though he didn't receive many offers to begin with. After all, it wasn't fitting for a person at his level in the company to indulge in such frivolities. He couldn't afford anything that might affect his judgement. However, a couple of the underlings had complained that William was just too unsociable, and some of his peers also seemed put off by his stoic resistance. In the end, he had decided that one small drink might make him seem more involved with the other employees and the company as a whole. After that, everything was a blur. And now, here he was, asleep in a strange room with Grell sleeping on his lap. That was it. He had to get out of there. William bolted to his feet, ignoring the loud cracking sound and protests as Grell hit the floor. He threw the door open and stepped outside.

William found himself standing in the middle of one of the lower management offices. As with most of the Shinigami Dispatch Association offices, cubicles were evenly spaced out across the floor, lit by sunlight that filtered in through the pressed glass windows. A single, lonely-looking plant sat on one of the center desks. Its green leaves were the only color in the otherwise entirely neutral room. Turning slightly, he observed that he had just emerged from one of the supply closets. Inside, atop several piles of paper and some questionably positioned staplers, Grell was sprawled out, wearing William's jacket. His shirt, vest, and tie were completely undone, and there was a sock on his forehead.

Stepping forward, William yanked the jacket off of his subordinate, ignoring the indignant shout that it got him. He stepped away and closed the door. Turning, he faced the other shinigami that were standing around the room. They were all staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "Excuse me," he said. As quickly as possible, he walked toward the door that lead to his own office.

The door to the supply closet flew open, and Grell stumbled out. He did his best to fasten his clothing as he blinked blearily at the bright lights around the office. From nearby, Ronald Knox grinned at him. "So, how was it?"

"He's so mean to me!" Grell pouted, sticking out his bottom lip as he did his best to retie the ribbon around his neck. "He didn't even say good bye! Or good morning, for that matter."

"You'll have to tell me about it later," Ronald winked. "Right now, you're late for work, and I need to get back down to my own desk."

"Late?" Grell glanced up at a clock on the wall. "Geez. He really is going to kill me!"

And with that, the day began.

~(*)~

At his desk, William was looking over papers for more souls that had to be retrieved in the next week. He had already finished his reports and summaries for the souls he had collected last week, but these particular cases seemed to be taking forever just to check over. He rarely had trouble concentrating, but today seemed to be an exception to the rule. It wasn't his fault, however. The other reapers in the office kept talking and giggling in hushed voices, all of them discussing last night's party. This was precisely why he didn't endorse such unprofessional activities. It always caused trouble with the work flow for at least a week afterward. On top of that, several people had come by to congratulate him. He had glared at them, and they had turned around and run off without explaining why they were congratulating him. He wasn't entirely certain he wanted to know why in the first place. He still wasn't entirely certain how he had wound up in a closet with Grell, and that was disturbing enough.

Was it possible that something had actually happened with Grell? William's head pounded even harder at the thought of it. It was true that he had always found Grell rather attractive, and somehow the other reaper seemed to know about it. It didn't matter. Grell was incredibly childish, and attraction didn't matter in the workplace. It was unprofessional to even think about the other man in such a way. The fact that he chose to ignore that attraction only seemed to annoy Grell worse. It was almost as if Grell went out of his way to drive him insane. Surely a little alcohol wouldn't have been enough to force him to give into the red-haired idiot's insistent flirting. William paused and looked down at the paperwork he was filling out. He had written down the wrong date. He glared at the numbers on the page, but they didn't change. He wasn't focusing as well as he needed to. He needed coffee.

Pushing away from his desk, William stood and made his way down the hall to the break room. The small alcove was as clean as a hospital room, but the walls were covered in endless posters encouraging safety, honesty, and diligence. He eyed one of the posters that hung directly above the coffee machine, which clearly read 'Overtime shall set you free'. Resting his death scythe against the counter, he lifted the coffee pot and poured some of the hot liquid into a mug that rested nearby.

"Did you ever get the lamp to tell you the punch line?" someone asked from beside the counter. William looked up to see Eric sipping a cup of coffee, looking as careless as ever.

William adjusted his glasses and stared blandly back at him. "Excuse me?"

"You were having quite a time last night," Eric said. "You don't remember?"

"Assume I don't. What, exactly, do you mean by 'quite a time'?"

Eric swallowed the last of his coffee, tilting the cup up to get the last couple of drops. "Woah, boss. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I didn't mean anything by it." He didn't exactly seem sincere.

"What, exactly, did you mean?" William set his coffee down on the counter and turned to look at the other man.

Eric shrugged and tossed his cup into a nearby trashcan. "You were actually having fun, or something close to it. Had your glasses up on top of your head, and you were carrying on a conversation with a lamp. Seemed to think it was Ronald, and that it was telling you a joke."

"The lamp was telling me a joke? I would nev-" William stopped himself. He was clearly not convinced, but it was hard to fight a statement like that without proof to the negative. Had he really been that far gone after one drink? It was ridiculous. He had woken up in a closet, though. It would be better to know what had actually happened rather than making assumptions based on the situation he had found himself in that morning. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Did you happen to see where I went after that?"

"Saw you heading down the hall with that one guy, Grell," Eric said, turning to leave. "You're a far braver man than I, I'll say that."

William watched as Eric walked out of the room. The information that he had managed to gather was not encouraging. If anything, it gave him more to be concerned about. Taking his coffee and his hedge shears with him, he walked back to his desk and sat down, staring at the paperwork in front of him. The coffee was definitely helping his headache, but it wasn't helping him concentrate. The incident had already happened. Regardless of what had happened, there was nothing that could be done to rectify it now. However, William knew that he would have to be certain that another such incident wouldn't happen.

Hours passed, and the other shinigami filed out of the office little by little as they completed their work. As the last one left, William surveyed the remaining stack of papers on his desk with disgust. Moments later, the door to the office clicked open again and Grell pranced in. If he noticed that someone else was there, he didn't show it. Walking lightly over to his own desk, Grell flung himself into the chair and sighed happily. He immediately took out a pencil and a piece of paper and began doodling, oblivious to the fact that William was walking up behind him. Stretching out as he finished a doodle, Grell beamed happily at the piece of paper in front of him. "It took me all day, but I did my very best work! And I did it all for you..."

William froze. Was Grell talking to him? Was it possible that Grell had actually worked hard just to make a good impression on him? A little of the anger that he felt over the incident that morning faded, and he almost felt flattered. No one had ever really tried to do their best for him. He knew that the only reason he got quality results was because of how harshly he punished lazy workers. Unless they knew that he was watching, they never did anything. Yet here was Grell, working hard just to make him happy. He never knew that Grell had thought so highly of him. Perhaps he wouldn't be as harsh as he had originally planned.

Any affection he felt crawled in a corner and died the second that Grell opened his mouth again. "Ahhh, Sebas-chan!"

Glaring, William walked up behind Grell and looked down at the piece of paper the red-haired shinigami had been doodling on. It was covered with awkward drawings of demons, with lettering that read 'Grell Michaelis', as well as one very disturbing illustration simply labeled 'this is our baby -". Beside those scribbles, William could make out a sketch of someone who very definitely resembled himself, complete with his hedge shears at its side. There was a heart next to it. Ignoring that, William cleared his throat to get Grell's attention.

Spinning around in his office chair, Grell hopped to his feet, holding his arms open as if he were going to hug William. "Will! I didn't think that even you would be here this late!"

William propped his death scythe in front of himself, preventing Grell from getting any closer. "Grell, we need to talk about this morning. What happened was totally unaccep-"

"This morning was wonderful! I loved waking up in your arms, even if it didn't last for long!" Grell clapped his hand together and held them to his chest, sighing dramatically. "Though, next time, let's try my bed. It's always better without the staplers..."

"- was totally unacceptable." William said, determined not to be distracted. It was amazing how Grell could completely ignore whatever conversation was going on around him. William fought with the temptation to hit him with his scythe. It would probably be better if he just explained the infraction and hoped that he understood. Taking a breath, he continued. "It is also against company policy. There are strict rules about employee fraternization, not to mention the countless hours of work that were neglected due to-"

Grell stopped his excited wiggling and looked up at William. The hurt expression on his face was enough to make William take a step backward. As quietly as he was capable of managing, Grell asked, "Are you saying... that you didn't enjoy it?"

"That's... not what I said." Great. Now it looked as if Grell might start crying. William pushed his glasses further up on his nose and wondered how he had even gotten himself into this situation. However, he couldn't let his subordinate's emotions interfere with work. "However, regulations state that employees are not t-"

"So you did like it, then?" Grell elbowed his way past the shears and pounced on Will, wrapping his arms around him enthusiastically. Freezing for a moment, William quickly recovered his composure and quickly pried Grell's hands off of him, pushing the smaller man away. Oblivious to the gesture, Grell simply smiled and shrugged. "After this morning, I was wondering if you were mad at me. I was thinking about it all day, you know. Even when Sebas-chan and I were getting soooo cozy on the roof tops in London, I was always thinking about you, Will!"

William frowned at the mention of the demon's name. "Sebastian?"

"Yes!" Grell took a deep breath and pressed his hands to his heart. "Sebas-chan and I had a beautiful moment today. He is very handsome and chic when he is flinging flatware, don't you think? He'll be the death of me!"

Just the mention of Sebastian's name caused Will to feel very uneasy, though he wasn't entirely certain why. It wasn't just the fact that Sebastian was a demon that bothered him. It was the fact that Grell had been spending so much time around him. "You know that demons steal souls from reapers like us. That means more overtime and more paperwork. You need to stop spending time around him."

"He hasn't stolen any souls yet!" Grell pouted and looked up at him. "Why are all the beautiful men so cruel?"

"I'm not beauti-" Will stopped and cleared his throat. While he had pushed Grell off of him, the other man was still standing only a few inches away. His closeness was distracting, and his words had caught William off guard. For someone who prided himself on composure, he was doing very poorly in this situation. Ignoring his own mistake, he said, "I am not cruel. It is simply business."

The look of distraction in Grell's eyes vanished as he heard what William was saying. Looking surprised, he asked, "Not beautiful? Why ever would you say that, William?" He leaned closer, his face close enough that William could feel his breath.

Having Grell so close to him made the man's presence impossible to ignore. William could feel a faint blush rising in his cheeks as Grell batted his eyelashes at him, obviously looking for some sort of response. With the two of them standing this close together in an empty office, it was hard to deny that he felt something for Grell. Hadn't he wondered from time to time what it would be like to have him this close? It was temptation at it's finest. Grell, however, had still continued babbling about his beloved 'Sebas-chan'. The demon wouldn't go away no matter what William did. The thought of Grell with that fiend brought William's thoughts crashing back down to reality, and for once in a very long while, he was jealous.

Oblivious to the thoughts running through his superior's mind, Grell smiled. "You're blushing, Will. You're very handsome when you look at me like that, you know. Your eyes are enough to send chills down my spine. Am I the reason for that look?"

"Do not assume things." William took a big step backwards and turned away from Grell, his eyes hard as he glanced at his subordinate. "You should stop throwing yourself at every man that walks by."

"I may flirt with many people," Grell said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on William's cheek before he could walk away, "but this is only for you."

William stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Grell. "What was that?"

"You don't know what a kiss is?" Grell's smile quickly widened into a grin. He reached up and grabbed William's tie. "Let me explain." With a quick tug, Grell pulled him down into a kiss.

Shocked, William went stock still against Grell. Then, slowly, he felt himself responding to the warm lips that were pressed against his own. His reason urged him to stop, and pulled away slightly. "Grell, this isn't-"

Grell pulled him back down, running his tongue across William's bottom lip. Unwittingly, William pressed himself into the kiss. The red-haired reaper in front of him was intoxicating. He smelled so good, and his lips were so inviting. They broke apart, and William began to protest. "We're at work, and-"

Grell reached a hand up to play with William's hair, leaning back up to kiss him. William gave in, reaching out and putting a hand on Grell's back as he pulled him closer. It felt so good... But they were at work. It wasn't right. Just then, though, it really didn't seem to matter. Much. In a daze, he stopped kissing Grell long enough to try to finish his thought. "- against policies, and-"

William nearly lost his grip on his death scythe as Grell pulled him down for another kiss. He could feel the edge of teeth on his lip as Grell's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. It was impossible to think straight with Grell rubbing up against him the way that he was. When Grell pulled away and looked at him, he could barely think straight. Grell smiled. "What was that you were saying about policies?"

"What policies?" William whispered.

Leaning on him, Grell brushed his lips across his cheek and whispered in his ear. "They don't apply in my apartment..."

Nodding, William followed as Grell pulled him to the doors that lead out of the offices.

~(*)~

The door to Grell's apartment flew open, hitting the wall behind it with a loud bang. William pressed Grell up against the hard wood, kissing him hungrily as they both stumbled into the small house. They were barely able to take their hands off of each other. They broke apart long enough for William to set his shears against a wall. Grell pulled his own jacket off, tossing it onto a nearby couch. William's coat quickly joined it. "Shirt?" Grell pressed his hands against the white fabric on William's chest. William reached up and loosened his tie as Grell began to unfasten the buttons beneath it. Rather than let him remove it, however, Grell stopped him and wiggled the shirt out from under the neckwear. Purring, he said, "I love a man in a tie."

William pulled Grell roughly up against him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Little by little, they stumbled back towards the bedroom, tripping over furniture and their own clothing as they pulled it off one piece at a time. Once in the bedroom, William ran his arm across the top of the bed, knocking all of the plush toys that covered the blankets down to the ground. Once the space was cleared, he turned and pushed Grell back onto the bed. Gesturing towards the pants that Grell wore, he said, "Take them off."

"Ahh! I love how direct you are!" Grell said, quickly unfastening his trousers and sliding them down until he could kick them off.

"No undergarments?" Will climbed onto the bed and dragged himself up until he was hovering over Grell. "You weren't appropriately dressed for the office. That's a violation of dress code."

"Perhaps you should check for violation more often, senpai." Grell leaned up and pulled William down on top of him.

Reaching down with both hands, William grabbed both of Grell's wrists and brought them up above his head, pinning to the headboard with one hand. Using his free hand, he reached down to stroke Grell's erection. William leaned down and ran his tongue along Grell's lips, just long enough to make him open his mouth and gasp. William smirked. "You've been wanting this."

"I've always wanted you, Will," Grell said, licking his lips and arching his back as he tried to push himself closer to the man above him. William pulled his hands away from Grell's wrists and began to move down his body, eventually settling between his legs. When his mouth closed around Grell's arousal, the man underneath him groaned. "I don't think I'm the only one that has been wanting this, though."

Running his tongue along the head of Grell's cock, Wiliam teased the tip for a moment before taking as much of the length into his mouth as he could manage. His tongue flicked the small slit that he found there, and the response it garnered was enough to send chills down his spine. The sound of Grell's voice, so light as he cried out, was music to his ears. It was the first truly useful thing that had come out of Grell's mouth in weeks. He had always loved the way the redhead looked when he was frustrated. In a way, it was rather... cute. Right now, however, it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He drew his lips back and swirled his tongue around the head of Grell's penis. All the while, his eyes never left the beautiful face above him.

"Your mouth feels like heaven," Grell moaned. His mouth fell open as he pressed his head against the pillows underneath him. "I'm getting very close."

"Not yet."

William's hands and mouth left Grell's skin, drawing a frustrated cry from the back of the reaper's throat. "That's so mean! You're such a tease, Will!"

The words had barely left his mouth before William was pinning him back against the bed once more. Hovering over top of him, the senior shinigami grabbed Grell's hand and pulled it down to his own erection, encouraging him to touch him. As Grell started to unfasten his pants, he whispered, "I thought you liked it like this, Grell."

The feel of Grell's tongue exploring his mouth was blissful. Everything about the other man seemed to pull William in, so far that he couldn't even think clearly. He wanted this. No, that wasn't right. He needed this. The feel of Grell's hands as they worked to unfasten his pants, sliding his undergarments down along with them far enough that warm hands could touch his skin, was addictive. How long had it been since someone had touched him like this? William couldn't remember. He only knew that he wanted to feel more of it. He buried one hand in the red hair that surrounded Grell's face, crying out as he felt Grell's fingers begin to stroke him.

Leaning his weight on the hand that was buried in his partner's hair, he reached down with his other hand and began to run his fingertips along Grell's own arousal. He wanted more. He pulled Grell's hand away from him, pressing their mutual arousals together and stroking them both as he ground himself against Grell's length. Every movement felt like fire against his skin. It was overwhelming; it felt as if he might catch fire. Grell's arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, both of them panting as each of them fought for dominance in the touch. Suddenly, Grell screamed. His entire body went taut underneath of William as he came, pumping thick streams of fluid across both of their stomachs. With several more strokes of his hand, William followed suit, grunting through clenched teeth as he finished. Out of breath, he collapsed on top of Grell, rolling to the side few seconds later.

For a long while, the two of them lay silently in the darkness. The only light in the room came from the moonlight that filtered through the curtained windows, tracing patterns like lace across their skin. Grell was covered in sweat and semen. His hair was plastered to his forehead and face. William could see that he was smiling at him. Despite himself, he smiled back. In this light, he had to admit that Grell was something close to beautiful.

He couldn't believe that he had just done that. It probably hadn't been a good idea. The company certainly wouldn't approve. In the very least, if anyone found out, he'd have weeks of extra paperwork and overtime. Even though he knew that it was a possibility, it didn't bother him. Much.

Grell's hand reached out and found his, lacing their fingers together. "That was amazing, Will." After a pause, he smiled. "That would make Sebas-chan very jealous, you know."

Every bit of affection that he had felt for Grell drained out of him as he heard those words. A cold chill of deception and betrayal settled on William's heart as he heard those words leave Grell's lips. He pulled his hand away from the smaller one it had been wrapped around. Slowly, he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Mechanically, William pulled his clothes back on before he stood and walked across the room. At the door, he said, "Excuse me." With that, he left.

Only when William had reached the door did Grell realize what was happening. "Will! Where are you going?" As quickly as possible, he pulled on a robe and darted after him. Reaching the door of the apartment, he watched as Will headed down the walkway towards the street. "Will! Where are you going! Come back! Please, stay with me!"

Turning to look at Grell for a moment, William's gaze was unbelievably cold. "Good night."

As William walked silently out of sight, Grell wondered what had gone so wrong.

-  
_Author's Notes:_

_For those of you who are unaware, Eric Slingby is a character from the Kuroshitsuji musicals! Ganked for NPC purposes. Also, anachronistic office supplies for the win! We're counting on the futuristic death scythes, and office chairs (from the musical) to carry this particular variation on the shinigami!_

_Zoni: _Let me just say... we spent three freaking hours figuring out exactly what William's death scythe is shaped like. This is also my first time writing Will x Grell! Hopefully, you enjoyed! Let us know what you think!

_Middy: _Yep, yet another of my plot bunnies gone awry and gained life. Y'all can blame me for this one.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Grell tiredly made his way into the office. He knew that he looked amazing, as he always did, but on the inside he felt completely miserable. The night before had left him feeling confused and depressed. He walked slowly past all of the other cubicles that lead from the doorway over to his desk. His little sheet of doodles stared up at him from the top of the desk. A chubby Will-shaped cherub hovered over the words 'my beloved boss'. Giving the paper a weak smile, Grell flipped the paper over and turned to look towards William T. Spears' desk.

Grell knew that William was there, but it was nearly impossible to see him behind the mountainous stacks of paper that blocked the view. Why had William left last night? Had their activities really been that... unenjoyable? Grell didn't think so. In fact, he hadn't had that much fun with anyone since... well, since he had to go collect souls at the battle of Waterloo. He wasn't really certain what it was that he had done wrong, but that didn't change the fact that William had left. That had hurt much worse than he thought it might. Well, there was always the possibility that it had all been a misunderstanding. The best course of action would be to try to apologize.

Tentatively, Grell walked towards William's desk. He paused next tot he paperwork and looked at his boss, who sat stock still as he surveyed a reflection report. Grell smiled hopefully. "Will?"

"Can I help you?" William's eyes never left the paper in front of him.

"About last night," Grell started, "I wanted to-"

"You should get back to work."

"But, I-"

"You have paperwork that needs to be finished. Good bye." William put the paper he was reading down and picked up another one, never even turning to look at Grell.

Grell stared at him. How could William be so cold? After his superior didn't say anything else, Grell slumped and turned back towards his desk. He sat down in his seat and pulled out some of his own unfinished paperwork. He hated filling out forms; they were so tedious! Having to sit there and fill out all of those little blanks bit by bit as the object of his affection casually ignored him from only a few yards away was incredibly degrading. It didn't help that all of the paperwork was completely identical. He sighed. Name, date of death, extra notes... why couldn't they throw in something interesting, like preferred shoe style? Grell looked up at the windows of the offices longingly. Unfortunately, he was only on the second floor. Throwing himself out a window wouldn't accomplish anything except getting him into more trouble.

Suddenly, a shadow obscured his view of the windows. Looking up, Grell was greeted by the smiling face of Ronald Knox. "Yo, boss. Looks like you had a rough night. Did you wake up on the wrong side of someone else's bed or something?"

"Oh, don't even say that." Grell groaned and buried his face in his arms.

"Ahh," Ronald's grin never left his face. "That explains why we were all told off this morning for being out of uniform, then. I should have guessed. Though, to be fair, my tie was a centimeter too far to the right." Grell let out a weak sob. Ronald sighed. "Well, you know, nothing's going to get better unless you fix it."

"How can I fix it?" Grell said, lifting his head long enough to look up at the blond shinigami. "He won't even talk to me!"

"Well, you need to remove the problem. Obviously."

"Remove the problem..." Grell's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Ronald!"

"No problem, boss." Ronald shrugged. "You owe me lunch in exchange for the advice, though. I'm counting on you!" Turning, he wandered back past the desks and vanished into a hallway.

Grell watched as the other man left, thinking about what he had said. Remove the problem. Well, what was the problem in the first place? In his mind, Grell tried to picture everything that had happened the night before. Getting William to his apartment had been a breeze, and he was quite certain that absolutely nothing had gone wrong until they had been in the bedroom. William's hands on him had felt _so_ amazingly good, so that hadn't been the problem. Off had come the clothing, and... wait. There was something. Perhaps it had been his lack of undergarments. Well, he had already taken care of that, at least. Grell had made sure that particular issue wouldn't come up again. And, anyway, he didn't really think that was something to react that badly over.

After the clothes had come off, things had gone just fine. Really. Well, and then he had asked that question he had been thinking about. Wait, that was it! He had asked if Sebastian would be jealous. That had to be the problem. William had always been stubbornly prudish about things like that. Grell sighed. Well, if the solution was to get rid of the problem then it was pretty obvious what he would have to do. He would have to kill Sebastian.

Quickly, Grell put everything on his desk into various drawers. He carefully pushed his chair under the desk and walked out of the office. Little did he know that William T. Spears was watching his departure.

~(*)~

It was easy for Grell to see his target from his position on the rooftop of the Phantomhive manor. At that very moment, Sebastian and his young master were standing out in the middle of the lawn and having a discussion. Grell wasn't terribly surprised. The lawn was a wreck. The grass was an interestingly crispy-looking shade of brown and a few trees were missing. Or, to be accurate, a few trees were left standing.

On the lawn in front of him, Sebastian bowed gracefully as Ciel gave him a command. "Yes, my lord."

"When Finny gets back with the new trees, see to it that it looks the same - or better - than it did before he destroyed it this time. Order new equipment for him if you need to. I don't want this to happen again." Ciel sighed, looking around at the damage.

"As you wish," Sebastian said, smiling down at his master. "I take it that you would like to have your afternoon snack in your office."

"Yes. Blueberry scones and ice cream."

"Is that _all_ you want, my lord?" Sebastian smiled serenely.

The boy beside him looked up at the butler and glared, blushing. "Shut up, Sebastian."

Grell blinked. Why had the brat been blushing? Of course, Grell wished that Sebastian would ask _him_ if he wanted more, but... Grell shook his head, trying to focus. He was here for William, not for Sebastian. He was going to kill Sebastian. But, really, why _had_ the kid been blushing? Was it possible that...? He had always been under the impression that the brat was just Sebastian's master. Now, he had to consider the possibility that he had completely misunderstood their relationship. His green eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm going inside. See to it that nothing else is destroyed today." Ciel turned to walk inside.

"Young master."

Ciel turned back to look at Sebastian. "What is it?"

"You have a leaf in your hair." Sebastian bent over and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, removing the offending leaf. Grell's eyes went wide as he watched the way Sebastian's fingers trailed gently across Ciel's face. He had definitely been wrong. And what was worse, they seemed so at ease with one another! It would be wonderful if William would gently remove a leaf from his hair like that. Will had been so sweet the day before. He had been so adorable as he denied how beautiful he was. For a few moments, Grell had been able to see some of the sweetness that he just knew had to be hiding under that cold, calculating exterior. Except, now, Grell figured that William would probably just remove his entire head to solve the leaf problem. It wasn't fair. Especially with how gentle the two people in front of him were being. Surely, if a demon and his master could have such a wonderful relationship, they had to know something that he didn't. They knew the secret.

If that was the case, there was really only one thing to do. He would have to ask Sebastian for advice. Oh, he might still kill him, but he could always do that afterward. Grell watched until the pint sized earl had made his way into the mansion, leaving his butler standing outside alone. Then, Grell hopped off the roof and landed smoothly in the dirt several feet from Sebastian. Happily, he greeted him, "Good morning, Sebas-chan!"

"You." The warm expression that Sebastian had on his face vanished completely as he turned to face Grell. Suddenly, the air outside seemed unseasonably chilly. "I am terribly sorry but I don't have time to play with you today. I would appreciate it if you would vacate the premises."

Ignoring that, Grell leaned casually on his chain saw. "You and that br- kid seem to be pretty close, huh?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "What of it?"

Toeing the dust awkwardly for a moment, Grell tried to think of how to ask the question that he had in mind. It wasn't as if he'd ever actually had to ask for advice on something like this before. It was embarrassing! Even more so because of who he was having to ask. After a moment, he decided to just come out with it. "How do you two do it?"

"Excuse me?" If Sebastian had been annoyed before, now he was offended and annoyed. That couldn't be good.

"Not like that!" Grell said, realizing his mistake. He waved a hand as if to brush the comment off. "You two have a pretty good relationship going there, Sebas-chan! I am in awe! Please tell me how you do it."

For a long moment, Sebastian just stared at him. It was obvious that the demon was debating what course of action to take. He could either kill the shinigami and risk further damage to the garden, or he could try the peaceful way out. Finally, he sighed. "If I give you advice, will you leave? My master would be greatly displeased if any more damage were to occur to the property."

"Yes!" Grell stood upright so fast that he nearly knocked his chain saw to the ground. A surge of hope flooded through him. Sebastian was willing to help! "Yes! I will take your advice and then go! Thank you!"

Sebastian sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. "What are you wanting to know?"

"Oh, Sebas-chan! Yesterday was amazing! I woke up in Will's lap in a closet!" Picking up his chain saw, Grell twirled in a circle and ignored the look of abject confusion on Sebastian's face. "And then last night, he came up to me in the office! And he was looking at me!" He stopped spinning and sighed dramatically. "He even came back to my apartment with me and we went to the bedroom and-"

"You can skip that part." Sebastian put up a hand to stop him from finishing the sentence. Grell didn't seem to notice, though. He just kept sighing.

"- he was amazing! And oh my _god_, the way he-"

"Get to the point, if you please." Sebastian said quickly, cutting off the stream of words.

Grell's expression drooped. "... but then, he just left."

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief as the rant came to an end. "Why did he leave?"

"Well, I... sort of asked if he thought you... might be jealous."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched so hard that his entire body seemed to vibrate. Afraid that Sebastian might have misinterpreted what he said, Grell decided to clarify. "What I meant was that he was _so_ amazing that you would be completely and totally jealous of his-"

"Trust," Sebastian said.

Grell blinked. "Trust?"

"The key to a strong relationship is trust," Sebastian said. "The reason that my master and I have such a strong... connection," he chose his words carefully, "is because we both trust each other completely and understand each other's motives."

"That does make sense..." Grell's voice grew thoughtful as he considered the demon's words. "But he won't even talk to me! All he does is glare at me. And he doesn't even glare at _me_. He glares at the plant on the desk behind me."

The look on Sebastian's face suggested that he could understand why William might find the plant more appealing. "You will need to find some way to prove to him that he is the most important thing to you. Reassure him that he has nothing to worry about. Especially where... I am concerned." His eyebrow twitched again.

Suddenly, Grell understood exactly what he had to do. "Thank you, Sebas-chan! That's incredibly helpful. You have no idea how much so!"

Sebastian sighed. "It's fine. Now, please just l-"

"I'll prove my love by killing you!"

Sebastian's eyes flew wide as Grell started up chain saw and flew towards him. The shinigami began swinging wildly, shaving bits of wool off of Sebastian's jacket. Sebastian ducked and picked up some of the nearby debris that Finny had left behind when he had accidentally destroyed the garden. The bust of Aphrodite went flying harmlessly past Grell as his chainsaw sliced it in two. Sebastian knew that if the fight continued for much longer there would be an increased risk to the grounds. That was unacceptable. Reaching down towards the ground, he picked up the remains of a rose bush and hurled it at the psychotic redhead that was charging at him.

The brambles hit Grell directly across the chest. The chainsaw revved as it cut through the outward branches of the plant and the bush became lodged directly across Grell's arms. The thorns clawed at his skin and hair. He began to squeal. "Not my face! Not my face!"

Sebastian took advantage of Grell's distraction and pulled the chain saw out of his hands. He easily tossed it over one shoulder and then pulled the rose bush off of the shinigami, taking some hair with it. With his target clear, He raised one foot and stomped Grell into the ground, happily trampling him into the dust. Sebastian smiled happily at the satisfying crunches that came from under his feet. Sighing, he stepped back and went to pick up the chain saw that Grell had been carrying.

"I have wanted to do this for a very long while." He lifted the chainsaw and brought it down on Grell. The strike was stopped by the long metal pole that shot out of the air to intercept him. Sebastian looked up and he saw William T. Spears standing on the roof of the Phantomhive mansion. His smile vanished. Sebastian said, "I think you misplaced _this_."

"Grell Sutcliffe," William said, ignoring Sebastian, "You have neglected your duties as a member of the London collection unit, failed to complete your paperwork in a timely manner and you have vacated the offices without notifying a member of management. It would seem that you once again desire a demotion." He jumped down from the roof, landing next to where Grell lay twitching on the ground. Turning to Sebastian, he said, "While I do understand the urge, I am afraid I cannot allow you to kill my employee. I am sorry that you had to see such a vulgar display."

"Next time, I would like to ask that I please be kept out of your domestic disputes," Sebastian said pleasantly. "Have a good day."

Staring at the demon, William felt his blood run cold. "Mr. Michaelis, might I inquire as to exactly what this incompetent fool has imposed upon you for today?"

"Oh, that is quite simple," Sebastian said, dusting off his gloves and looking forlornly at where the rose bush had sat before he had used it as a weapon. He let out a sigh and then turned a sunny smile towards the shinigami next to him. "He came to ask my advice on your relationship. Might I offer my congratulations, by the way."

From somewhere on the ground, Grell let out a loud groan. "Will! I was trying to kill him for you! It was all for your sake!"

"I see." William's eyebrow twitched, the only outward sign that any of what Sebastian had said registered. He lifted his hedge shears to adjust his glasses. "Very well."

~(*)~

Both shinigami walked towards the Shinigami Dispatch Association offices in silence. Neither one had said a word since they had left the Phantomhive mansion. The silence was deafening to Grell. He felt ashamed at having once more been disgraced in front of William. After all, hadn't he just been trying to fix things? And yet, somehow, it seemed like he had simply made it worse. He glanced over at taller man next to him. William stared straight forward as they walked, not even bothering to glance over at him. Sighing, Grell said, "Will, I..."

"Enough. You have already done enough damage. Follow me."

They both walked up the length of stairs that lead to the doors into the main offices. Once inside, William lead the way down a little used hallway and opened a door into one of the meeting rooms. Like every other conference room in the building, it was sparsely decorated. A bland wooden table sat in the center with six chairs around it. A few spare chairs were positioned around the walls in case more people than usual attended whatever gathering happened to be in session. The windowless expanse of cream colored walls made the entire room seem suffocatingly small. Grell didn't need any instruction to know that he had to take a seat.

Once Grell had taken a seat, William cleared his throat. "Grell Sutcliffe, you are in gross violation of company policy. Explain yourself."

"I am sorry, Will. I truly did not mean to cause any more trouble than I already have." Grell's expression was uncharacteristically somber as he spoke. "I know you are very angry with me but please believe that I was truly doing all of this with the very best of intentions. I did not want to lose you, too."

William listened as Grell spoke. He was confused by the last part of the apology. "What do you mean, 'too'?"

"I really didn't want to kill her, you know."

"Who did you kill?" The last thing that he needed to hear was that Grell had killed someone else who wasn't scheduled to die. It would mean even more paperwork than he was already facing. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be seeing the top of his desk for weeks as it was.

Grell glanced up at him for a moment and then resumed staring at the wall. "Madam Red. I loved her. Truly loved her. She was so beautiful, with hair the color of crimson roses. I gave everything I had for her, Will. Everything that I could do, I did. I fawned at her feet and in the end..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I did everything that I could, didn't I? What more was there that I could have done?" He turned his eyes to look at William once more. "It has been so long and I do not want to lose... someone else that I love. That is why I went, even though I knew it was against regulations. I am sorry for what I said last night. I truly only went to ask him for advice. Well, and to kill him, but he was still alive when we left. I did not wish to offend you. I will take the demotion. I deserve nothing less."

Whatever it was that William had been expecting, this wasn't it. Grell managed to catch the shinigami off guard. He had almost forgotten about that particular indiscretion on Grell's part. Both the lurid relationship and the deaths that it had lead to. Even so, this was an odd time for the man to mention it. To William, it seemed almost as if Grell was actually talking about him. Surely, Grell couldn't mean that he cared for him. William had often wondered if the man was even capable of more than only fleeting affection and temporary infatuations. It was commonly accepted by their co-workers that Grell would sleep with anything if it stood still long enough. Few people took into consideration the fact that Grell might actually want something more than that, let alone that he might be capable of more. For some reason, that struck a particularly painful chord inside of William that he wasn't certain how to react to. He cleared his throat, not wanting to appear distracted. "You say that you only wanted advice, but if that was true then why did you need advice from that demon specifically?"

Grell looked up at him. "I wanted to show you that you were the most important thing to me, Will. There isn't enough room in my heart for both of you, so obviously he had to go."

"... perhaps you could have found a better solution." A part of William's mind was sounding alarm bells. He was getting dangerously close to wandering away from work-related topics. In all honesty, he wasn't entirely certain that he was still thinking about this conversation in a work-related manner at all. Even if that was the case, he wasn't nearly as angry with Grell as he had been earlier. Though, it was true that Grell would wind up making him fill out an extra week's worth of paperwork and log more overtime, he still couldn't bring himself to be as harsh on the man as he had originally planned. He took a deep breath and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "For the next week and a half, you will be on internal suspension. You will not be permitted to do any field work. Instead, you will be responsible for the bulk of back paperwork that the housekeeping and inventory department have logged. However-"

Grell's eyes grew wide as he listened to what William was saying. That punishment was incredibly lenient, especially coming from him. Maybe there was hope! "Yes, sir! Thank you, Will! Thank you!"  
Hopping up from the chair that he had been sitting in, Grell bounced over to William and held his arms out to give him a hug. In an instant, one of William's hands fastened on his wrist, bending the arm behind his back. Grell was brought to an abrupt halt only a few inches from William's face.

The little warning bells in William's mind were screaming now. This was the office. This was work. Yet, once more, he found himself in a compromising position. He had grabbed Grell's arm to stop him. However, holding Grell's arm behind his back had only pressed the smaller man up against him. There was no avoiding the fact that he was so close that he could see his own reflection in Grell's eyes. They were captivating. He was so close that all he had to do was tilt his head forward and he would be able to...

"Will?" Grell's voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough to pull William out of his thoughts. He let out the breath that he had been holding. He didn't know how long it had been since he had breathed.

"I wasn't finished speaking," William said. He looked at the door only a few feet to his right. He really should go back to sit at his desk and finish his paperwork. The only thing that he could think about, though, was just how close Grell's face was and the way that he had looked underneath of him the night before.

Unaware of the thoughts going through his superior's mind, Grell blinked up at him. "Oh?" Grell's tongue darted across his lips, moistening them.

What had he been about to say? It was too hard for William to think straight while looking into those eyes. Without even meaning to, he began to lean forward towards the man in front of him. Suddenly, he realized that he was about to kiss Grell, right there in the office. "You are dismissed," William said tersely, dropping Grell's arm. Grell stepped back and stared at him for a moment before quickly exiting the room. William leaned back against the wall and sank into one of the chairs near the door. It seemed like the entire room was spinning. What was he doing?


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Nearly ten minutes passed before William felt as though he was composed enough to return to his desk. He sat down in his chair and worked on the paper work in front of him, barely looking at the forms that he was filling out. Grell. The idiot had actually gone to see Sebastian after that remark he had made the night before. He had gone to the demon for advice? William couldn't see the logic behind that, though he didn't think that Grell had been lying. Of course, Grell had also said that he'd gone to kill Sebastian, all for William's sake. How was he supposed to feel about that? William wasn't really certain. On top of that, he was still upset about the night before. Angry? Jealous? There wasn't a word for the emotions he felt.

William was not used to being lenient. Harsh punishments kept employees in line and helped to keep the peace. If everyone was treated equally as roughly, then they would all work hard. Yet, for once, he wondered if he might have been too harsh the night before. Walking out had been easy enough to do, but it obviously had a profound effect on Grell. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have questioned his choices. The more that he thought about it, though, the more that he wondered if Grell might actually care for him. Grell had said that he didn't want to lose someone else that he loved. Had he actually been talking about William? The possibility was startling.

For his part, William had worked very hard to push his emotions away. While he had always found Grell attractive, whatever he had felt for the man had been pushed back underneath the stoic cover that he kept in place every day. It had been a long time since he had actually considered pursuing anything that came close to a relationship. Any thoughts of a relationship with Grell in particular had been cut off the day that Grell had run off to play at being a human butler.

~(*)~

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Individual sheets of paper blurred together as the hours passed by. At last, the time came to clean up. William neatly stacked the papers he would have to go through the next morning and put them in a drawer. He gathered his things and prepared to leave for the day. As he walked out the office doors, he wondered if he should wait and talk to Grell about what had happened earlier. Common sense wrestled with his emotions. In the end, he decided that it would be best if he waited.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Grell came out the front doors of the building. As he walked down the stairs, William called out to him. "Grell."

"Will," Grell said, unsure of why William was still there. "Were you waiting for me?"

William looked uneasy at having been caught. "Grell, do you..." His voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"What is it?"

"About what you said earlier," he started again. "Do you really..."

Grell blinked, confused. "Yes?"

William sighed, unable to bring himself to ask the question that was on his mind. "Walk with me."

The evening was dying and there were few people out on the streets as night settled in. There was still a seam of sunlight barely visible over the horizon. William and Grell walked side by side for nearly a mile before Grell spoke up. "So, Will, why did you want me to walk with you?"

"I... you... about earlier," William stumbled over his words. How embarrassing. This should have been so simple. Wasn't he part of the management division?

Beside him, Grell looked very worried. "Did I do something else wrong? I'm sorry, Will! Whatever it was, it wasn't my fault. Ronald kept coming over and asking questions! And the coffee maker was already like that, I promise!" He looked close to tears.

"No, that's not it. That's not it at all." William held up a hand defensively. The last thing he wanted was for Grell to start crying. He had never been able to deal well with women when they started bawling and Grell was no exception to the rule. Grell looked up at him, falling silent. Somewhere along the way they had both stopped walking. Now they were standing next to one of the large tulip trees that lined the walk in front of the various townhomes. William took a deep breath. "Did you mean it... when you..." He took another deep breath and paused, looking directly at Grell. "Do you love me?"

Grell's eyes widened at the question. He hadn't expected anything like that. He smiled. "Yes! Of course I do!"

William's face flushed. He still felt uneasy about the entire conversation. Talking about things like this was not something that he made a habit of doing. He reached up and adjusted his glasses, pushing them further up on his nose. "You flirt with everyone, Grell. And there's that demon-"

"Sebas-chan is fun to play with, but that's all." Grell batted his eyelashes at Will, smiling happily. He reached two fingers up and pressed a kiss to them before he pressed them to William's lips. "I. Love. You." He grinned at William, enjoying the fact that he had never actually seen the man blush before. "So, what are you waiting for?"

That was all the invitation that William needed. He grabbed Grell and pushed him up against the tree that they stood next to, kissing him. Grell's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer as their lips and tongues intertwined. They were both panting when they broke apart. William's voice was rough as he spoke, "I want you."

"Oh, Will! Not out here!" Grell squealed in delight.

Despite the protest, Grell really didn't seem to have any objections. He leaned up and kissed William again, stumbling as William placed his hands on Grell's arms. "Come with me."

The two of them walked very quickly down the length of the street as William led the way towards his apartment. A brief length of stairs lead up to an imposing wooden door. William took his hands off of Grell long enough to bend down and undo the long line of locks on the door. He stood up, turned the handle and pushed the door open. The second that it was open, Grell's lips were on his and nothing else seemed to matter. He set his death scythe in the coat stand to the left of the door and picked Grell up. He kicked his shoes off and then carried Grell towards the bedroom.

Once inside his room, William set Grell on his feet and pushed the red coat off of the smaller man's shoulders. He tossed it to one side, not caring where it landed. Grell reached up and helped him remove William's suit jacket, and he heard the soft sound as it hit the ground behind him. Reaching forward, he placed his hands on Grell's chest and pushed him back onto the bed. He quickly pulled Grell's shoes off before climbing up on the bed as well. Once on the bed, he settled himself over the red-haired reaper much as he had the night before. This was all very similar to his impulsive actions the night before. Even so, beneath the growing affection that William felt for Grell, he could still feel the edge of anger that had caused him to leave the previous evening. He leaned down and kissed Grell, roughly forcing his tongue past his lips. Grell grunted contently, letting out a low groan as William grabbed both of his wrists and pulled them up above his head. "What are you doing, Will?"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson," William responded, leaning down and pressing his lips back to Grell's own. He shifted both of the wrists he held into one hand. Carefully, he reached down with his free hand and unfastened his belt, pulling it from around his waist. Leaning backwards slightly, William wrapped the belt around Grell's wrists, threading the leather through the belt buckle and pulling it until it wass taught. Then, he fastened the belt around one of the iron rungs that made up his headboard.

"A lesson?" Grell asked. He watched as William pulled his gloves off, tossing them to the side.

"You really don't understand, Grell?" William's fingertips quickly unbuttoned the waistcoat and shirt that covered Grell's chest. Pushing the fabric aside, he ran his hands down the smooth expanse of the man's chest, letting his nails dig into the skin. "I have brought you to my apartment." He reached one hand behind him and pressed his palm to the bulge of Grell's growing arousal through the fabric of his trousers. He tightened his grip around the length and squeezed. "Tied you up." Pulling his hand away from Grell's length he leaned forward and ran his tongue down Grell's neck and across his shoulder before digging his teeth into the skin. "And yet, you still need an explanation. As your superior, I will have to do my best to explain very thoroughly."

"I have to say, Will," Grell said, whining at the feel of William's mouth on his skin, "I admire your style of hands-on management."

William smirked. Slowly, he moved to sit at Grell's side. He reached forward and began to unfasten Grell's trousers, sliding them down the man's slender legs. About halfway down his thighs, William stopped and stared. Grell's naked body was beautiful in the darkness. He was fully aroused and a small drop of moisture had formed at the tip of his cock. However, that wasn't why William was staring. Grell's slender hips were framed by a pair of delicate red lace panties, completed by a small black bow in the center.

Reaching out with one finger, William traced the waistline of the panties across Grell's skin. He ran his hand along the man's arousal, stroking him several times before pulling his hand back so that his fingertips barely touched skin. "You've failed inspection again."

Grell moved his hips against the friction of William's hand, trying to push himself into it. William pulled back, smacking Grell's hip with the flat of his hand in retaliation. Underneath his touch, Grell moaned. "I put them on for you, Will!"

"Oh?" William pulled his hands back and finished pulling Grell's pants the rest of the way off. With that obstacle out of the way, he reached one hand down and stroked his own arousal through his trousers. Using his other hand, he traced the lines of Grell's body through the lingerie. "Even after I left you alone last night?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't be able to stay away," Grell gasped as William's hand tightened around his sac through the lace. He could feel fingers drifting even further back on his body.

"How arrogant," William said. Lifting the hand that was touching Grell, he spit into his palm. Then he brought his hand back down to curl around Grell's erection. His strokes were gentle at first but quickly gained in speed. Grell writhed underneath of his touches, crying out every time that his hand brushed over something sensitive. Every movement of the fingers against his skin brought him closer to completion. And then it stopped.

Grell's head turned to the side, looking at William. Grell looked dazed. "Well, you're here aren-"

"Be quiet." William swung one leg over Grell's chest so that he was straddling him. He reached down and unfastened his own trousers, pulling his cock out. "Let's see if you can put that mouth of yours to good use. Suck me off."

Grell leaned forward as far as the belt would allow him to move and licked the offering. At the touch, William's hips moved forward of their own accord. William groaned and buried his hands in Grell's hair, pulling his head closer. Grell's lips closed around his cock. His tongue traced a circle around the edge of the head before he took as much of William's penis into his mouth as he was able to. He ran his tongue down the length as William groaned and began to move his hips, slowly thrusting into Grell's mouth. Grell leaned back slightly as he tried not to choke. Matching the rhythm, he began to move his head in time to William's thrusts. The hands in his hair tightened, but Grell ignored the stinging feeling at his scalp. Flicking his tongue over the slit in the tip, Grell groaned against William's flesh. Suddenly, William cried out as he came in Grell's mouth.  
Slowly, he pulled himself out of Grell's mouth and let go of the red strands of hair that were tangled around his fingers. Beneath him, Grell licked a couple of straight drops of salty white fluid from the side of his mouth. "You taste so good, Will."

William glared at him. "I told you to be quiet, didn't I?"

Grell watched, eyes wide, as William moved so that he was sitting beside Grell on the bed. Leaning up, he untied the belt that held Grell to the bed frame. He gave the strap a tug and Grell rolled to his side and sat up on his knees. As soon as he did so, William gave the belt another sharp pull and Grell fell forward into his lap. He could feel the heat of Grell's arousal pressing into his thigh. William quickly reached up and ripped the red panties down a seam line, pulling them away from Grell's body. "You've never been able to follow orders very well," William said as he brought the flat of his palm down onto Grell's backside. Grell cried out and writhed under his hand. William spanked him again, drawing another cry from the back of the man's throat. The feel of the hand on his backside burned, but for Grell the sting was unexpectedly arousing. On the third strike, he was rubbing his hips against William's leg as he cried out at the pain. Looking down at him, William raised an eyebrow. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Grell didn't answer him. William brought his hand down on the naked skin again, watching as Grell's ass turned a light shade of red. "I asked you a question."

"Y-yes," Grell replied. "You said not to say anything, so I..."

William ran his fingertips across the flushed skin he had been striking only a moment before. "If I ask you a question, you may answer." He brought his hand up and slapped the skin once more, smirking as Grell cried out again. The sound was closer to a whine than a moan and it was music to his ears. He lifted his hand and struck the skin over and over until the man beneath him couldn't stay still any longer. Grell's hips moved heavily against William's leg and he made little noises every time he moved. William's smirk widened. It made some sense that someone like this person would enjoy something like that. He should have known. "What do you want, Grell?"

"Fuck me." Grell's voice was quiet, and he was panting, his face resting on the pillows at the head of the bed. He tilted his head as best he could to look up at William.

"You should speak up when you are addressing your seniors, you know."

"I said fuck me!" Grell shouted.

"As you wish," William said, suppressing a rather uncharacteristic smirk. "Get up against the bed rail."

Grell scooted and wiggled himself until he was on his knees with his hands gripping the bed rail. Even with the belt around his wrists, he was still able to get a hold on the thin cast iron rails. Behind him, William pushed his trousers and undergarments down to his knees. He spit into the palm of one hand and coated his erection with saliva. Leaning forward, he began to rub himself up against Grell's backside. He reached up with two fingers and stuck them in Grell's mouth. "Get them wet."

Grell obliged, licking the fingers much as he had done for another part of William's anatomy a few minutes before. When he pulled the fingers back, they were coated in saliva. William reached down and ran his fingers between the cleft of Grell's ass, letting his finger circle the entrance he found there. He pushed both fingers in at once, causing Grell to cry out. Slowly, he thrust the fingers in and out of him several times before pulling them away. Then, he pressed his arousal against the entrance.

William groaned as he pushed himself into Grell. It felt as though the temperature in the room had been raised by ten degrees. As he began to move, Grell moved with him, pushing back against his thrusts and letting out quiet whimpers and moans as William moved inside of him. His body was tight and warm and, god, it felt like heaven. William pushed the mass of red hair to one side and pressed a swift kiss to Grell's shoulder. The hand that wasn't buried in the hair reached around and began to stroke Grell's arousal. He loved the way that Grell felt under him. The way that he moved was incredible.

"Will!" Grell cried out as William flicked his thumb over the sensitive spot underneath the head of Grell's cock. William's lips were on his shoulder. He could feel teeth on the skin of his neck. One of William's hands dragged slowly down his chest. Grell felt the bite of nails in his skin. He arched back against William, delighting in the moan that it dragged out of his superior's throat. His entire body tightened up as he screamed and shot thick threads of white fluid across the bed spread. Only a moment later, William grunted and spent himself inside Grell.

Slowly, William pulled himself out of Grell and collapsed on the bed. He kicked his trousers all the way off as he went. Grell pulled away from the bed rail and turned his hands towards William, who reached up and loosened the belt that he had tied around Grell's wrists. The belt discarded, Grell lay down next to him and unbuttoned William's shirt before sliding an arm around his waist.  
After a long while, William spoke. "There is something I have been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Grell pressed a kiss to William's chest, smiling against his skin.

William turned his face to look down at him. "The other night, how did we wind up in that closet? What... actually happened?"

"Oh, that." Grell started laughing quietly. "You had been telling me off in the office for dancing on the accounting secretary's desk. However, you were so drunk that you fell over into the closet. I was really very tired from all the excitement and you just looked so comfortable..."

"... you're saying that you and I... we didn't... Nothing happened?"

"Nope." Grell pulled himself closer to William, smiling happily. After a moment, he asked, "Are you mad that nothing happened?"

Looking down at Grell, William was silent for a moment. Then, he wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "You can make it up to me later."


End file.
